


I Really Like You

by VenomAngel (silksinger)



Series: Reader Insert Oneshots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Fluff, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksinger/pseuds/VenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request from another site but I'm posting it here too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from another site but I'm posting it here too.

Loud music pounded in your ears and the smell of sweaty bodies invaded your senses. This was just awful. Why were you even here? School dances were probably the worst kind of hell you could imagine. You had only come because you were hoping Pete would be here. Pete Wentz was the adorable, talented, and sweet guy that you were completely in love with. Except that he had no idea you were in love with him because you were much too shy to say anything. You leaned against the back wall watching the kids in your school make complete idiots of themselves, and trying to be subtle about the fact that you were scanning the crowd for Pete. 

You had been waiting for a while when someone bumped into you, shoving you so hard you almost fell over. You turned to see who the idiot was but immediately wished you hadn't. It was Aaron Slade. You'd heard the rumors about him, and none of them were pretty. You pressed yourself back against the wall, silently begging for him to please just leave. Please, please just go away.

"Heyyyyy," He drawled taking a step forward and placing his hand on the wall by your head so he was leaning over you. "You're kinda pretty." He muttered looking you up and now. You shrunk away from his gaze, wishing you could just melt into the wall. "Aw, c'mon babe, I'm not that bad. Why don't you come dance with me?" It wasn't a question but you shook your head anyway. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed you roughly by the waist, tearing you away from your precious wall. He pulled you onto the dance floor, spinning you around so that you lost your footing and fell against him. You flinched back trying to get away but he was holding you too tight.

Someone cleared their throat behind you and Aaron glanced up to see who had interrupted. "Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to hand her over to me now." Said a voice you knew well. It was Pete. 

Your savior moved into you line of sight, stopping when he was standing behind Aaron. He reached out and grabbed Aaron's wrist in a gesture that would have been almost polite if he wasn't gripping so tightly. He carefully removed Aaron's hands from you and then turned to face the other boy. "Now fuck off please." He said, smiling politely. 

Pete turned back to you and smiled reassuringly.

Your smile shakes a bit as you nod yes. "Thanks for saving me." You whisper.

He takes a step forward and tilts your chin up, searching for something in your eyes. "I helped out, sure, but you didn't need me too. You just need to have a bit more confidence in yourself." He gave you a reassuring smile and grabbed your hand. "Now come on, let's get out of here. School dances are lame. They don't even play good music."

"But where would we go? And I'd have to call my mom..."

"Why don't we go back to my house and watch Netflix? My mom's home. I can have her call your mom if you want."

\----TIME SKIP----

You had been at Pete's house for about an hour now watching random things on Netflix. You were beginning to relax and enjoy the show when it suddenly stopped. You looked over to see Pete put the remote back on the table and then turn to look at you. You raised your eyebrows curiously.

"(y/n) I kinda need to tell you something." He muttered, running a hand through his hair nervously. "I like you. I mean like I really like you... Would you- I mean... could I-" He cut himself off with a frustrated sound. "What I'm trying to say is: (y/n) would you be willing to go out with me?"

You stared at him shocked, and he turned away quickly saying that he was sorry and he shouldn't have said anything.

"No!" you blurted out and then mentally slapped yourself. "I mean yes!" He looked at you in confusion. "I mean... no don't be sorry and yes I want to go out with you." You clarified. His expression went quickly from confusion, to surprise, to the biggest and most beautiful smile you had ever seen in your entire life. He patted the space next to him on the couch and you moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around you and gently brushed his hand through your hair. You blush and look down, fighting the urge to grin like a maniac. "Can I... kiss you?" He asked quietly, almost hesitantly. You're grateful for the dim light when you look up, because you know you're blushing bright red. You nodded shyly and he gently placed his hand on your cheek, leaning forward to fit his lips to yours.

He pulled away and smiled at you before gently moving so that he was lying back against the couch, and you were curled into him with your head resting on his chest. You snuggled closer and he held you, lightly tracing small circles onto your back.


End file.
